


"Where were you Charles?"

by Yoshiaki



Category: Xaverine
Genre: Angry Charles, Erik being justifiable, Logan is pissed off, M/M, a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Erik is furious with Charles and all Logan can do is watch





	"Where were you Charles?"

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm pulling a Jack Sparrow and shipping a Xaverine fic. Don't get me wrong, i love Cherik but for some reason i'm just curious to know what Xaverine would look like. And since i like the look, i'm shipping them.
> 
> I do not own X-Men or any of its characters, i swear i don't.
> 
> This is just a one-shot, a very short one at that so don' expect too much. Sorry i'm not sorry.
> 
> Any grammar mistakes are apologised for in advance and if there are any requests for Xaverine in the future, yall let me know.

_So back to what i was saying..._

  


_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

  


"Where were you Charles?!" Erik yelled hoarsely, tears gathering at the wells of his eyes. Charles was simply staring at him, brown locks swaying as the plane tilted to the side and plummeted. Erik was losing a grip on his emotions and his powers were affecting the plane, steering it down.

 

Hank was struggling to gain back control, Charles falling back on his chairs as dishes, glasses and papers fell around.

 

Logan was behind Erik in his seat, holding on as best as he could. He couldn't say anything, in fact, he didn't have a right to say anything. This was between Erik and Charles. And even though Logan was dating Charles, he just didn't have a say.

 

Erik was still yelling. "We were supposed to protect them! Where were you when your own people needed you?! Hiding... you and Hank, pretending to be something you're not!"

 

Logan couldn't take this. He wanted to be there for his telepath, wanted to defend him as Erik lashed out on him.

 

'Be still darling' Charles sent to him telepathically, sending a calming sensation over Logan's growing anger. The last thing he wanted was for him to fight Erik and they both knew that Erik had the power to render Logan useless.

 

'But Charles!' Logan sent back, growling.

 

'No. Erik needs this. He needs to vent out now so we won't have any trouble later. I need to hear him out, no matter how mad he is'.

 

Logan hated that Charles was right but he trusted Charles. Erik did need this, he needed to be angry at Charles because they were friends and Erik felt wronged.

 

'Fine but if he tries to attack you, I'll be in the frontline and you know it' Logan sent.

 

"Erik," Hank called out, getting Erik's attention back.

 

"You abandoned us all!" The metal bender exclaimed.

 

The plane was released and the scientist let out a deep sigh of relief. Charles steadied and straightened himself up. He looked straight into Erik's eyes for a moment and he disappeared into the cockpit to join Hank.

 

"So you were always an asshole," Logan said, calming down. Erik looked to him and smirked, "I take it we're best buddies in the future?"

 

Charles tried to intervene in Logan's thoughts but Logan sent back that he had this, that Erik needed to hear some things in order to calm down and think about. Charles sent him an impression of a kiss and he fell back into Logan's soothing thoughts about other things.

 

Logan looked to Erik and chuckled. "I spent a lot of years trying to bring you down bub," he confessed. He didn't have a reason to lie to Erik.

 

Erik looked smug about that. "How's that work out for you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity but maintaining his hostile stance that was visibly calming down.

 

Logan lit up his cigar and briefly looked out the window as he answered, "You're like me.. you're a survivor." And in those sincere words, he knew that he had changed Erik's thoughts. Charles came back to the front of his thoughts and they discussed dinner plans.

 

But before Logan answered Charles, he looked to Erik and spoke once more, making the metal bender raise his eyebrows in surprise.

 

"You gon pick all that shit up?"

 

'Oh darling you're the worst sometimes' Charles sent in an amused tone and Logan smirked at that, looking out the window, glad that he had made his telepath smile.

  


**Ta-Da!**

**Author's Note:**

> And that will be all for today me Xaverine captains and shippers. I hope yall liked it. ***Kisses & fist bumps***
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
